Morning Embrace
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -ER D/H- Seharusnya Harry sudah berada di sekolah pagi itu. Tapi, pacarnya yang malas, Draco Malfoy, minta bolos bersama. Ia tidak mungkin bilang kalau alasan absennya itu adalah 'bermalas-malasan dengan pacar di atas kasur berdua', bukan? AU. Pointless, fluffs. RnR is LOVE! :9


**Title: **Morning Embrace  
**Rated:** T+ (?)  
**Genre****s****: **Romance, Humour  
**Word****c****ount: **2,343  
**Pairing: **DMHP/Drarry (ER)  
**Warnings:** Slash (BL), slight OOC.. pointless (again)?  
**Setting:** AU—No WW, Indonesian highschool theme in the UK  
**Hana's ****Headn****otes:** Hayoooow Hana disini~ makasih udah mau kemari! Drarry lagi, jadi jangan bosen yah. **^^a** Hana bakal nerima flame, tapi _jangan_ anonym yah. Anyroad, fic ini ditulis juga dari tema 'Sapaan Pagi' di challenge Drarry FB *mentang2 Hana yang ngajuin temanya, digiles*.** Enjoy and Happy Reading! =)**

**Summary::** Seharusnya Harry sudah berada di sekolah pagi itu. Tapi, pacarnya yang malas, Draco Malfoy, minta bolos bersama. Ia tidak mungkin bilang kalau alasan absennya itu adalah 'bermalas-malasan dengan pacar di atas kasur berdua', bukan? AU, ER!Drarry. Pointless, fluffs. RnR is LOVE! :9

**.**

**.*.**

**.**

**_.=*o*o*=._**

**Harry Potter **_by_ J.K. Rowling  
**Morning Embrace **_by_ HanariaBlack

**_.=*o*o*=._**

**.**

**.*.**

**.**

"_Even when I'm dead, I'll swim through the Earth, like a mermaid of the soil, just to be next to your bones."  
_—**Jeffrey McDaniel**

Harry berdiri di depan cermin, dan merapikan kerah kemeja cokelat gelapnya. Dalam dua hari lagi, Harry akan menghadapi ujian pertengahan semester.

Oleh sebab itu, Harry, murid rajin yang tidak pernah absen masuk sekolah, harus membangunkan pacarnya di kamar seberang. Yang kemarin-kemarin tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit—aslinya sih, karena malas bangun pagi. Tapi kali ini, Harry tidak bisa membiarkan pacarnya itu absen karena sesuai kata Profesor Dumbledore, hari ini adalah hari pengambilan kartu ujian.

Harry mengambil tas selempangnya, membuka pintu keluar, dan menguncinya. Berjalan ke pintu kamar di seberangnya yang masih tertutup, tanda pemiliknya belum terbangun, Harry mengeluarkan kunci pintu pacarnya itu, dan memasukkan kunci ke lubang kuncinya. Membuka pintu tersebut, Harry disambut dengan pemandangan yang _indahnya_ sampai membuat mata sakit.

Sarkasme, tentunya.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi barang-barang yang tercecer, dan dari tempatnya di pintu masuk, Harry bisa melihat sofa hitam pacarnya yang kotor dengan sampah bekas makanan ringan dan kaleng-kaleng soda. Berdecak, Harry melepas converse-nya, menaruh converse itu di rak—yang Harry segera rapikan karena sepatu-sepatu pemilik ruangan ini tidak sepasang dan sebagian berada tertumpuk di sebelah keset—menaruh tasnya di bagian sofa yang selamat dari kotoran, kemudian bangkit untuk berjalan ke arah pintu kamar yang ada di sudut ruangan. Harry mengetuk pintunya tiga kali, dan tiada jawaban. Telinga Harry menangkap suara dengkuran lembut, dan memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamar pacarnya yang tak terkunci.

"Draco?" panggil Harry, lalu melebarkan daun pintu sedikit demi sedikit. "Draco, kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada yang membalas.

Menghela nafas, Harry membuka daun pintu kamar lebar-lebar. Mata hijaunya beredar, dan berhenti di sosok berbalut selimut tebal di atas kasur _single_ berseprai hijau gelap.

"Draco? Hello, kau masih tidur?" panggil Harry lagi, dengan suara meninggi, dan mendekati Draco Malfoy—pacarnya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. "Draco Malfoy, bangun sekarang juga!"

Sosok berambut platina itu tidak menyuarakan jawaban, tapi bergelung dalam selimutnya lebih dalam.

Harry memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah cukup sabar untuk bersedia merapikan sedikit bagian ruangan Draco yang hancur lebur (efek dari Harry yang terlalu sibuk dengan tugas sebagai Sekretaris OSIS-nya, dan otomatis tidak bisa membersihkan ruangan Draco atau menyuruh pemuda pirang itu untuk sadar akan keadaan ruangannya di _flat_ ini), dan Harry mungkin akan kehilangan kesabarannya kalau Draco tidak mau bangun dari kasurnya itu—iya, Harry tahu kasur Draco itu terbuat dari bulu domba dan diimpor dari Swedia, tapi.. gak segitunya juga kali.

"Draco, kau kerbau, cepat bangun!" kali ini, Harry berseru sambil memukul-mukul guling yang dipeluk Draco. "Dracooo, cepat bangun! Sekolah, sekolah!"

Saat Harry memutuskan untuk menjitak ubun-ubun Draco, pemuda itu mengerang, dan membuka matanya dengan alis tertukik kesal. Matanya merah, dan kelihatan sekali bahwa Draco sangat kesal pada Harr yang sudah membangunkannya.

"Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku lagi," kata Draco dalam nada final, dan menarik selimutnya yang sempat Harry tarik.

"Oo, tidak bisa," tolak Harry, mengutip perkataan kenalannya yang berasal dari Indonesia, Dani Putra. "Aku harus membuatmu sekolah juga, karena hari ini penting, Draco. Kau harus mengambil nomor urut ujianmu untuk tes lusa. Kau tidak bisa menundanya."

"Aku bisa," balas Draco, dan ia menatap Harry tajam. "Kau berangkat saja sendiri. Aku malas."

"Aku _tidak_ mau," balas Harry penuh penekanan, tak kalah keras kepala. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang ketika menggelengkan kepala. "Kau sudah absen tiga hari berturut-turut, Draco."

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Draco. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi, terlihat siap untuk kembali masuk ke alam mimpi. "Kau lebih parah dari Mother, _my_ Harry."

Harry memutar matanya, dan menarik kembali selimut Draco. "_For God's sake_, Draco. _Please_?" pintanya, membuat mata kelabu Draco kembali terbuka dan tertuju padanya. Harry membalas pandangan pacarnya dengan tatapan mata terimut sebisanya. Kata Hermione dan Ginny, mata membesar, memelas yang terlihat polos milik Harry itu bisa meluluhkan hati siapapun.

Oh, Harry bukan anak anjing, sungguh.

"Draco?" kata Harry, masih menunjukkan tatapan termelasnya. "Kau mau 'kan, ikut denganku masuk sekolah?"

Draco mengusap wajahnya, menghela barat, dan meraih tangan Harry yang masih menggenggam selimut Draco. "Kau sangat menggoda, sekalipun aku melihatmu dengan mata yang lelah, berkabut, dan masih ingin tidur," gumam Draco, dan mencium punggung tangannya, menggenggam jemarinya lembut. "Untuk kali ini, aku akan berbaik hati."

Harry ber-yes-yes-ria dalam hatinya, dan melepaskan ekspresi sok memelasnya dengan segera. Manjur juga, tatapan sok melas itu. Ia tersenyum kecil pada pacarnya, "_Thanks_, Draco."

Draco hanya menatapnya. "Kau terlalu perhatian padaku, Harry." katanya datar, tapi bisa membuat pipi Harry merona.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ditanya-tanya lagi tentang alasan ketidakhadiranmu di kelas," balas Harry.

Draco mendengus, lalu menarik lengan Harry pelan. "Bantu aku berdiri."

_Apa gak kebalik_? benaknya bertanya, dan Harry mengerutkan keningnya. Ketika Harry menarik tangan Draco yang meminta bantuan, pemuda yang lebih besar itu malah menarik lengannya dengan kekuatan yang lebih kuat, dan membuat Harry berakhir terjerumus ke dalam pelukan Draco.

Harry memutar matanya ketika dada Draco, yang menempel di pipinya, bergetar mengeluarkan suara tawa yang penuh kemenangan.

"Draco, kau bodoh. Ini waktunya berangkat sekolah." kata Harry, berusaha menjauh dari tubuh Draco, tapi lengan pucat di belakang kepalanya membuat Harry tak bisa bergerak.

"Beri aku waktu," kata Draco, dan Harry merasakan usapan lembut dari telapak tangan Draco di kulit kepalanya. "Hm. Mau dengar saranku untuk hari ini?"

Harry membuka matanya, dan malu sendiri ketika sadar bahwa tadi ia memejamkan matanya karena terbuai sentuhan Draco. _Sial_, rutuknya dalam hati. "Saran apa?"

Draco mencium puncak kepalanya, dan Harry tahu karena kepalanyalah yang menjadi pendaratan bibir Draco. "Kau dan aku bolos bersama," katanya lembut, dan Harry bisa menebak ada senyuman di bibirnya ketika ia bicara. "Hanya untuk hari ini. Kau selalu rajin masuk sekolah, dan aku sudah tiga kali absen minggu ini."

Awalnya, Harry ikut tersenyum karena Draco tersenyum dalam kata-katanya. Tapi, saat mencerna kata demi kata dari mulut Draco, senyuman mungil itu luntur, dan Harry menjauh dari sentuhan pacarnya yang nyaman, untuk menatap mata kelabunya dengan mata hijau miliknya.

"Absen sama-sama, maksudmu?" tanya Harry memastikan, dan Draco mengangguk. Senyuman dan tatapan malas adalah balasan pacarnya yang pucat itu. Harry menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku menolak."

Draco berdecak, dan kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Harry, yang tadi berhasil Harry lepaskan. "Ayolah," rujuk Draco. "Temani aku disini, sehari saja. Kau bisa 'kan, bermalas-malasan untuk satu hari?"

Harry menatap pacarnya lemas. "Aku bisa, Draco," katanya. "Tapi hari ini penting, dan aku tidak mau Hermione marah-marah karena aku absen dari rapat OSIS dengan alasan 'sedang malas-malasan bersama Draco'."

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry dengan tangan satunya yang tidak diam di pinggangnya. "Kau bisa bilang pada gadis itu kalau kau sedang merawat pacarmu yang ganteng itu disini."

Harry nyengir garing, "Dasar narsis,"cibirnya. "Tidak bisa. Draco, ayo masuk sekolah."

Draco tidak menjawab, dan malah menggosok-gosok wajahnya di leher Harry yang berhasil ia tarik mendekat.

Harry menghela nafas lelah, dan berusaha menjauh dari wajah Draco di lehernya. Ia tahu Draco itu tipe susah diatur dan semaunya sendiri... tapi, Harry adalah pacarnya, dan ia tidak mau menjadi pacar yang tidak perhatian pada pasangannya. Soal perasaan memang ada di bahu Harry, sementara soal lainnya yang menyangkut hubungan mereka seperti tanggal _hang-out_, _diner_ bareng, atau sekedar _dating_, ada di bagian Draco. Dan Draco pasti yang membayar itu semua—karena Harry tidak memiliki biaya tunjangan hidup selain tabungan kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada. Sebagai gantinya, Harry bersedia membantu—lebih tepatnya, menjadi babu tak bergaji—bersih-bersih di kamar milik Draco.

"Dracooooo, aku tidak mau kau membolos lagi," pinta Harry, setengah merengek ketika Draco malah menciumi tengkuknya. "Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu, dan kita segera pergi sekolah. _Please_?"

"Aku ingin meliburkan diri, _my sweet honey_," balas Draco, dan menjauh dari leher Harry. Mata kelabunya masih terlihat malas, dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. "Aku bilang, kita sebaiknya absen."

Draco mendekat lagi, dan Harry tahu itu adalah gerak-gerik pacarnya yang akan mengambil sebuah ciuman yang panjang, yang akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang pagi itu _tidak_ Harry inginkan. Memutuskan untuk menolak, Harry menahan wajah Draco di tempat dengan menelungkupkan kedua telapaknya di sisi wajah Draco.

Draco menatapnya kesal.

Harry menghembuskan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Draco, aku serius. Cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Berangkat sekolah, dan kau tidak absen lagi."

Tatapan Draco melunak.

Harry tersenyum, dan menyentuh pipi Draco sesaat. Senangnya Draco bisa mengerti. "Aku tunggu di luar _flat_, oke?"

Saat Harry berbalik untuk menapakkan kakinya di lantai dari atas kasur akibat insiden Draco yang menariknya secara licik, sepasang lengan menarik tubuhnya mundur kembali, dan kali ini sampai punggungnya bertemu dengan kasur empuk hangat milik Draco. Harry kaget, nyaris memekik, tapi langsung membeku ketika merasakan tangan yang kelewat hangat menyusup masuk ke seragamnya setelah membuka kancing teratas dengan cekatan. Harry mendongak untuk melotot, tapi niatannya untuk melotot sirna ketika bertemu pandang dengan Draco dan manik merkurinya yang menggelap penuh makna.

"Habiskan pagi ini bersamaku, Harry," kata Draco, suaranya rendah, menatap Harry sangat intens sampai semburat merah merambat naik ke pipinya. "Absen. Kau di atas kasurku. Kau milikku, kau harus disini."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya yang panas, benaknya yang mulai dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran bernoda, dan berharap agar pikirannya cepat kosong, karena Harry tidak ingin pegangan 'tidak absen'nya goyah. "Draco, kumohon," kata Harry, membuat suaranya penuh harap. "Kita harus masuk, sebentar lagi ada tes, aku tidak—"

"Tenang, Harry," potong Draco, setengah menggerutu. "Kita bisa minta saat siang hari. Apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dibanding pergi ke sekolah? Kau lebih memilih sekolah daripada pacarmu, begitu?"

_Akhirnya_, Harry bersyukur tangan Draco sudah tidak berada dalam pakaiannya lagi. "Bukan begitu," kata Harry, menatap Draco yang jaraknya masih sangat dekat, dengan tatapan yang bercampur antara tidak sabar, kesal, dan bersalah. "Kita bisa bersama tiap waktu, Draco, tapi hari ini—"

"Tapi hari ini aku menginginkan absen, Harry, dan aku ingin kita melakukan—"

"Tidak, _jangan_ lanjutkan perkataanmu," potong Harry, membalas, dengan kedua pipi memanas. "Kita bisa melakukan_nya_ lain waktu, Draco. Sekarang lebih baik masuk sekolah."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"_Ya ampun_," desis Harry penuh penekanan, mendorong Draco sampai ia terbebas dari lengan pucat yang mengurungnya, dan tidak meminta maaf. Harry duduk di depan Draco, menatapnya berang. "Aku peduli padamu, Draco, _peduli_. Aku bukannya egois dengan memaksamu masuk sekolah! Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu! Aku serius, Draco, aku tidak main-main—tapi kau—kau tidak mendengarkanku!" suara Harry meninggi, dan nafasnya mulai memburu. Harry berusaha mengatur nafasnya, ia tidak ingin marah di pagi hari karena siangnya pasti bakalan marah-marah lagi.

Harry menarik nafas, memejamkan matanya, Draco masih tidak bersuara. Ia membuka mata hijaunya, dan setengah melotot ke arah Draco. "Peduli setan kau mau ikut denganku atau tidur lagi," sembur Harry, dan beranjak pergi dari kasur Draco dengan cepat.

Harry melihat tas di sofanya, dan menyambar tas itu, ketika sepasang lengan menahannya dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. Mata Harry terpejam karena marah, lalu mendesis,

"Aku sudah tidak peduli—"

"Maaf," pelukan di pinggang Harry mengerat. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kau merasa seperti_ itu_ karena perlakuanku. Maaf."

Hati Harry melembut sedikit mendengar suara pelan dari mulut Draco yang ada di belakangnya, tapi kekesalan masih tersisa banyak, menggondok di perasaannya.

"Buktikan kalau kau memang minta maaf, kalau begitu," kata Harry, terdengar tidak peduli. Bahkan di telinganya sendiri, Harry bagai mendengar suara yang bukan miliknya.

Tekanan di pinggang Harry menghilang, dan lengan Draco sudah tidak menyebar kehangatan lagi bersama dadanya di punggung Harry. Mendadak, Harry berputar, dan bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah, lalu lepas lagi. Draco menciumnya, dan ciuman itu berhenti. Hebat—biasanya Draco langsung menggotong Harry ke atas kasur.

"Tunggu aku mandi," kata Draco, menatapnya, masih terlihat bersalah, dan Harry mengangguk, tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan kelamaan," kata Harry mengingatkan. Biasanya Draco paling lama menghabiskan waktu di depan cermin, entah apa, karena Harry tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Dasar narsis.

"Apapun untukmu," jawab Draco, dan beranjak kembali ke kamarnya. Harry menatap punggungnya, sebelum tangannya mendadak terangkat dan kakinya mengejar Draco yang langkahnya lebar-lebar dan cepat. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan segenggam pakaian Draco, Harry menarik pakaiannya, dan Draco—yang memegang handuk dan sikat gigi—berbalik.

"Draco," kata Harry sebelum Draco sempat bersuara. "Kalau kau mau... kita bisa... melakukan_nya_... sepulang sekolah. Di rumahku."

Mulut Draco terbuka, sangat tidak ke-Malfoy-an, tapi Harry sendiri kaget mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Harry tidak pernah _menawarkan diri_ seperti itu. Biasanya Draco yang setengah memaksa—bukan memaksa, sebetulnya, karena Harry menikmati_nya_ juga—

Rona merah tua terlukis di pipinya yang terbakar.

"Oh, Harry," kata Draco, suaranya langsung rendah sekali, dan ia mencium bibir Harry yang mematung. "Seandainya kau tidak ngotot untuk pergi sekolah—" ciuman lagi, lebih lama, dan Draco memutuskannya, mencubit pipi Harry, "Tapi sepertinya aku bisa bersabar. Pulang sekolah. Di rumahmu. Aku tak sabar menunggu."

Harry mematung di tempat, wajahnya merah padam, dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Kenapa ia bisa _sebodoh_ ini sampai mengorbankan diri pada singa? Mungkin—mungkin Harry bisa kabur bersama Hermione setelah rapat—

"Harry?" suara Draco yang merambat dari kamar mandi terdengar menggoda. "Jangan mencoba untuk kabur. Hukumannya bisa lebih berat, kalau kau mau tahu."

**~ Finite ~**

**Hana's Footnote::**

Hyaaaaa ini lebih mendekati M banget dibanding fic-fic Hana yang lain! Huwaaa *lari sambil menghindari timpukan Mama Harry* btw, materi Mature disini dibantu oleh kakakkuh yang ada di Jakarta (bukan kakak beneran, sih)—**eff-the-drarry-shipper**, dengan meng-sms hal-hal yang membuat Hana bingung lalu awkward setengah mati setelah dijelaskan. *edan bahasa Hana* tadinya mau buat fic yang cuma fluff rated T asli, tapi... begini hasilnya. Apa ini harus diganti ke rated M? **TwTa** semoga fic Hana ga ngecewain kalian, yaaah! **:)** reviews always make my day!

**P.S.::** maaf ga ada lemon, biarpun dibantu, Hana masih underage nih **Y_Y**

**P.P.S.:: **Ditulis juga untuk **Kak Shanty**, supaya semangatnya buat nulis untuk challenge jadi membara. *gapapa ya kak, biarpun ini tema yang bukan tiga final itu* **XD**

**Peyukcium,**

**-Hana,  
**Finished: 6 June 2012.


End file.
